To Be Continued
by Tiffypie
Summary: An small except of what I'm working on for my next story, so please take the time to read it. It may or not be turned into a full blown story, depending on what you guys think! Thanks.


"Uh, Jazmine?" Huey said, arching an eyebrow as he looked at his naive friend. She stood on the porch casually, wearing a purple rain jacket as she hummed a light frilly tune to herself. Then her eyes went wide at the sight of him.

"Hi Huey!" she practically squeaked, pushing passed him into the house uninvitingly. Though probably impossible, his eyebrow seemed to arch even higher as he closed the door, following Jazmine back inside confusingly.

She sat on the couch, taking off her drenched coat and carelessly putting it down. Then she made a show about taking off her rain boots, revealing a pair of mixed matched socks consisting of polka dots and stripes.

She giggled when she noticed Huey's eyes on her, knowing that all of this was unnecessary. Then finally, she shook her head full of hair, which was also drenched from the rain since she didn't have an umbrella, droplets of water pelting the couch and floor. Huey only shook his head in utter bewilderment.

Then the bubbly mulatto started speaking, her large green eyes seeming to dance. "I came over because I had to tell you something important!" she giggled, throwing her hands up in excitement.

"Important?" Huey said blankly.

"Well..more like _amazing!_"

"Amazing?"

"Oh Huey, stop asking questions and just listen!" she continued excitedly, standing from the couch.

"Alright, alright, alright. Calm down," Huey said, taking a seat on the opposite couch, a little anxious to hear her explanation himself. There was a moment of silence as she took a deep breath, as if this was a way of her preparing. Then she spit out her next words quickly.

"I'm gonna have a step sister!"

Huey blinked slowly, not sure if he heard her right. This couldn't be possible. Not in a million years! He could barely tolerate one Jazmine…and now there's going to be two of them?!

Oh gosh.

"You're kidding right? You're just being your _silly self_ like always…right?" Huey pretty much whispered, a little frightened of her answer. Jazmine just smiled.

"No, I'm flipping serious Huey!"

"Flipping?"

"Oh hush, this is exciting news!"

"How?"

"What do you mean, _how?_"

Jazmine looked at him confusingly, her grin fading a little. "You're not happy for me?" Huey shook his head.

"No, I'm happy for you. It's just that..." his voice trailed off.

"It's just what?" Jazmine questioned. And then she went quiet, her eyes widening in realization. Her face once again held a wide grin as she pointed an accusing finger at her friend. "You're jealous!" she yelled happily.

Huey scoffed, crossing his arms stubbornly. "I am not," he simply said, his regular bitterness drenching his tone. Jazmine only giggled.

"Yes you are, silly!" she said. "You're jealous because you're afraid I'll replace you.

Huey pouted silently, rolling his eyes in a rather childish than serious manner. He wasn't _jealous._ That sounds absolutely ridiculous! _Him…jealous?_ Ha! Ludicrous!

"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue Huey? You know I'm kidding, right? I know you couldn't _possibly_ be jealous!" Jazmine remarked mockingly, loving the feeling of teasing him.

"So what's her name? How old is she? Is she just like you, or is she someone who I could possibly hate?" Huey blurted out, changing the course of her teasing.

"Her name is Joy, she's ten just like us, and I don't know—I mean, you hate a lot of people!" she responded, saying the last part with an obnoxious giggle. That's when Riley trudged in, wearing his pajamas and looking sleep.

"Who let the mixed bitch in?" he yawned, stretching as he sat next to Jazmine on the main couch. She just glared at him, somehow hating him all over again. Huey only shook his head, resisting the urge to scold his idiotic younger brother.

"What ya'll niggas talkin' bout anyway? Something bout 'joy' and 'hate'. Sounds like some gay shit to me.." he mumbled, already starting to doze off from his sleepiness. Jaz and Huey just rolled their eyes, both probably thinking the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so this is a little taste of one of my future stories, and I'm a little sketchy about it, so tell me what you think. And I know I'm notorious for not finishing some of my stories, and I'll try and commit more! Thanks. <strong>


End file.
